New York Is Full Of Dreams
by shacrackax0
Summary: A night in new york, some dreams come true.


It felt wrong, this shouldn't happen. She wasn't supposed to come to him begging for forgiveness. She was supposed to move on with her life and not think about him. Her whole being tortured anything he held special to him.

"Quinn stop, I don't want you back. Never did and never will" he said harshly wiping his mouth

The girl who had her heart broken more times to count felt the tears slide down her face. She felt rejected and humiliated. Pulling herself off him she straightened her dress and walked across the room looking out the window.

"We were so right for each other. We can bring that magic back Sam, we can go back to the past and forget about all my mistakes" Her voice cracked at the end, she tried to hang onto some form of hope.

"We weren't perfect we wanted popularity. At first I was attracted to you but then once I got you, everything changed. We fell into some routine, and you cheated. I can't be with a cheater, which would be dumb of me. There wasn't any magic it was all a made up dream we turned into a nightmare" he said sliding his hand down his face.

"I ruin things you know. I always find a way to hurt the ones who were nice to me or who were nothing less than perfect. I guess I was trying to right a wrong with coming here and I see that it was wrong. I was going to manipulate you again, like all those times we were together. You don't need a person like me. I have so many secrets that hurt to even think about, I try to never shed light and act as if things didn't happen. I'm Sorry for the way I treated you."

"You just need some time to yourself. You do have so many problems you have to work on that, you need to do alone. You always need someone; you need to find the strength in you. Do things to empower yourself, not some dude. When I first transfer here I thought you were this independent girl who no one could mess with. But then you turned into someone I didn't like, someone who used people for their own gain. I really wish you the best with your life Quinn but it's not going to be with me."

"I know that I need to do this for me, maybe once we get back to Lima I'll go to a therapist. Thanks for this conversation, besides Mercedes you're the only one who would ever tell me my flawed ways"

Hearing her say Mercedes name made him smile brightly. Lately they've been chartering in unknown waters with each other. He wanted to be with her and he didn't know where he stood. Hopefully now nothing stands in his way.

He was surprised when Quinn came into the boys room wanting to talk to him privately. Once the guys left she kissed him. As soon as he knew what was happening he pushed her away. He didn't want anything romantic to do with her, he knew his heart was elsewhere.

"Mercedes keeps it real, she doesn't judge and she likes to help. She really is a great girl, not many like her"

"So that's the reason then"

Not bothering to answering the question he nodded his head. He didn't want to bring more news to her, she already was a wreck. Not dealing with the silence she made her way to the door and left.

"She's good for you." She whispered as she closed the door

He sat on his bed and thought about the whole encounter with Quinn, she basically told him Mercedes was good for him. So why was he so hesitant about going after her? He felt nervous about even pursuing her, she wasn't someone who could be easily wooed. She wasn't into fake and phony people; he knew she wasn't like Rachel. She didn't need some fancy gesture. Being shaken out of his thoughts, the guys come back and questionately look at him.

"So what happened with you and Quinn?" Puck asked

"She wanted to get back together. I turned her down and we talked about things." He replied

No one else asked about it, it was final. You could hear it with his tone he used when he talked about her. Everything he felt for her was gone, sure there were some memories but they'll fade in time if not already. Soon Mr. Schue came into the room and told them they were having a group dinner in the hotel.

Once downstairs he ran into Mercedes. They shyly smiled at one another, you could feel the tension between them. It felt like butterflies and upcoming chances of love, a chance at happiness.

"Hey stud the dud" She said laughably

"Where did you come up with that name?"

"I don't even know I couldn't think of anything that went with dork off my head so I chose dud. Deal with it punk" She said chuckling he couldn't help but to join in.

"Well you look beautiful this evening Ms. Jones, I might have to take you off the market so all these men stop looking at you like you're a piece of meat."

"That's so sweet, but im enjoying all the attention. I never got a lot in Lima"

"well you got mines-" he began

Soon Tina and Brittney came and stole Mercedes from him telling her about facts of New York. Silently he cursed himself, he had to get her alone if it was the last thing he do.

Dinner was complete chaos. First Puck managed to score a bottle of liquor and poured it into a flask. While Mr. Schue went to the rest room the flask went around the table as each member poured it into their sodas. Everyone got tispy and the secrets began to come out.

"Lauren, I love you. I love all that jelly you got, I just want to dive into it and get lost for hours" Puck said causing everyone to go wide eyed and gag. Lauren was a cool chick but no one wanted to think about her naked or the way Puck was talking about.

"Santana and I totally had sex when everyone went out earlier and it was hot. Then the bell hop asked if he could film. I'm going to be a movie star!" Brittney said as Santana lowered her head in embarrassment. The guys were wishing they were that bell hop and wonder where they could fine him and get that video.

"Sammy wouldn't take me back after I kissed him. I just want somebody to love" Quinn said sobbing. Everyone looked between Sam and Quinn, shocked at the revelation. He didn't want Mercedes to know about it, he looked to her and seen she avoided his gaze

He was fucked, Quinn was ruining his chances with her and she didn't even know it. Soon dinner was done and everyone went back to their rooms. He tried to talk to Mercedes before she went back to her room but she brushed him off.

Back at the guys room Sam felt miserable. He thought Mercedes and he were making some sort of progress and it went down the drain less than 5 minutes. He felt like hitting a wall, he grabbed his cell phone and sent Mercedes a text.

_Can I at least talk to you?_

_Why is Quinn too busy for you?_

Fuck, know he knew he had a disadvantage. She sounds pissed off, severely. From her text he could detect jealousy and a bit of bitterness. But it also told him she was feeling him too, she wouldn't make a big deal out of this if she wasn't interested.

_I don't want her. Met me at the lounge in five mins_

He quietly snuck out of the room and made his way to the lounge. He hoped she showed, he knew he had to lay everything on the line or nothing would work between them. He will be damned if he didn't try to fight for her, she meant more to him then he let on. Finally he saw her coming towards the lounge visibly pissed off and upset.

"I'm here and you have 2 minutes." She said clicking her tongue looking like she rather be elsewhere

"Look she kissed me; I stopped her and told her I didn't want her. I don't want anyone who isn't you. I want you Mercedes, I like you. And lately I've been trying to get you to notice me the way you notice me and if tonight showed me you cared the same way about me then I'd be damned. You were jealous and pissed off I understand that but I wouldn't do that to you" He rushed out looking her in the eyes

"Fine I was jealous but damn it I had every right to! You've been giving me mix signals for the last few weeks. Then I hear Quinn and you are lip locking. That made me feel like everything between us was all in my head." She explained with a tone which was a mixture of anger and hopefulness

"My dear you're missing the point, I turned her down for you. I only want you no one else, do you want me the way I like you?" he stood closer to her

"Yes" She whispered as she leaned into him

"Then let's be together, all this angst isn't for us." He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders

They began to wonder the streets of New York hands intertwined. The looked at all the street people pass them. The lights of the New York skyline looked amazing above them; the city was a place of dreams. And this felt like a dream, he finally had the girl he wanted and he planned on never letting her go.

* * *

><p>A.N: <strong>So this was inspired after a rumor on how Quinn tried to get back with sam on the finale that they cut out. So this was my take on it, so enjoy!<strong>


End file.
